Delirious Army - The Spaceman: Chaos
He wakes up He gets ready then He's off to school Where most of the other kids treat him like a fool Bullies push and laugh at him trying to hurt his pride H2O taught him to laugh like he's crazy inside It's all a Joke is what he feels like he'll watch his show just take a break from real life can't wait til he gets home to catch a new episode MKX a match against Cartoonz you know They don't know that kind of mind like that i'm told But he knows the way he wants to be when he get old and when he's older he wants to go to college then work But right now he's asking mom if she can buy him a shirt The baby with the bat shake fries and beers because i am the real delirious water bottle is here He's a fan of the crew it's his kind of entertainment Youtube a good place you can be famous for gaming hes saying I'm so proud to be a part of this great big family You're never gonna take this away from me I'm in the Delirious Army I'm so proud to be a part of this great big family You're never gonna take this away from me I'm in the Delirious Army She wakes up she gets ready then she's off to work The pizza place not Freddy's but her boss a jerk he's by herself in life handling her own Time to let go of the man that did her wrong In her closet is a mask and a light blue hoodie Tonight She'll take a selfie showing off her goodies with a knife and a teddy like you like me Yo I bet delirious will put me in the next video She fell in love with a clown cause He made her laugh He's not the guy who put her down or made her mad She's a nerd she looks fly and she don't mind showing She'll tweet it to the world she don't mind them knowing She dreams about the day when she can meet him for real And the things he would say and the way she would feel for a man playing games in a hockey mask laughing they all know his name you a Noob if you asking why she says I'm so proud to be a part of this great big family You're never gonna take this away from me I'm in the Delirious Army I'm so proud to be a part of this great big family You're never gonna take this away from me I'm in the Delirious Army they want to be a star - youtube twitch n steam a Hollywood celebrity is no longer the dream and if you are going to do it then you might need a team So get you a solid crew who edit videos and stream Entertainment's changing all around you gotta deal with it it's gotta be quality follow me just be real with it If you can make it fancy then show ur best edit skills like put the vision to the song upload it and let it thrill Making a change in the world with a little crazy fun at least they ain't in the world really killing with a gun So quit blaming a world that was meant for a nerd Or I will chill out with a bum just showing the bird Saying hello everybody who wants to be my friend And if you like and subscribe we can meet up again we all just waiting for the day that will go down in history For the millions of fans watching to see who's behind the mystery so. I'm so proud to be a part of this great big family You're never gonna take this away from me I'm in the Delirious Army I'm so proud to be a part of this great big family You're never gonna take this away from me I'm in the Delirious Army I'm so proud to be a part of this great big family You're never gonna take this away from me I'm in the Delirious Army I'm so proud to be a part of this great big family You're never gonna take this away from me I'm in the Delirious Army delirious outta my mind i-im delirious outta my mind x8